micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
PaLsian Federation
PaLsia is a micro-nation that claims to own the county of Gloucestershire and The Malverns. The Flag has Blue representing LapisArmy and Grey Representing Non LapisArmy. The Cross going through the flag means the two group working together to create something new. PaLsia = People and LapisArmy society. PaLsia's YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTyV1ZsNfJT-U02J0NFLHcQPaLs! PaLsia's Twitter: https://twitter.com/OfficialPaLsOfficialPaLs! PaLsia Also has a national Minecraft Server! This server is for citizens of PaLsia to build or play survival with others. PaLsian Anthem: PaLsia, Oh PaLsia, we wait for light of day! PaLsia, Oh PaLsia, we wait for light of day! Far upon the mountain, we sleep the night away. Far upon the mountain, we see the light of day! PaLsia, Oh PaLsia, we wait for light of day! PaLsia, Oh PaLsia, we wait for light of day! Upon the light, the earth is bright. We go fourth to succeed our tasks. And when the light goes into night. we rest our eyes at last. PaLsia, Oh PaLsia, we wait for light of day! PaLsia, Oh PaLsia, I thank the words I say. History PaLsia was founded on June 1st, 2017 by Smae (Sam Marsden). It was first thought on a Minecraft faction server when the faction PaLsia was created. A banner was then designed which would soon become a early version of the PaLs flag. That idea was abandoned though and replaced with the red, white and Grey design currently used by PaLsia until 15/11/17. The people of PaLsia decided communism is the way to go as Smae thought equality is a high priority. PaLs/PaLsia evolved from LapisArmy a small group of 6 people to a group of 24 ish. PaLs stands for People and LapisArmy which explains the capital L in our name. 2017 Historical events On June the 14th the three higher class members published their essay on why An should be unbanned from a server. On October 31st 2017 The PaLsian government held an election to see which party people preferred. on the 1st of November the election was closed and the Communist Party won. But a week later the government became unstable as the Premier kept on leaving and rejoining. Because of this the Fascist started to revolt against the government to try and take control of PaLsia, but on 15/11/17 the government changed and fixed PaLsia and turned it into a Capitalist Federation. They decided to change the flag to Blue, White and Grey. They also formed a team of central government and gave people the role of government of states. 2018 Historical events On January 11th 2018, The PaLsian Government started planning a way to take control of the lower class citizens as they have cause conflict the days before. This plan would later on be executed as Order 66 on the 15th of January. Afterwards, all the argumentative citizens were put in prison for around 2 weeks and later released knowing not to cause conflict between other citizens. On March 5th 2018, The PaLsian current leader discussed with other government members about an election system being implemented into PaLsia again, the vote went through and was decide that the election would be held on the 1st of April 2018. The election ended April 2nd 2018, the results were, Imperial Party with 5 votes, The Bots Party with 4 votes DFP, Defence Party, Communist Party and BBP all with 1 vote, and PIP with 0. It was later Discovered that the Imperial Party was being ruled by a spy of Smae's and ended up becoming under control of smae again. During June 2018, PaLsia decided to make Hand Tennis '''their national sport. The concept is simply in the name, you play tennis, but instead of using a racket, you use your hands instead. It is usually played in a smaller area, and a lower net, Gloves are advised during matches as it does eventually hurt your hands. Hand tennis plays an important role in PaLsian Culture. Name Usage Sometimes people get confused on which terminology is correct when talking about The PaLsian Federation. '''The PaLsian Federation: Formal name, Example: I would like to form a relationship with The PaLsian Federation. 'PaLsian Federation: '''Informal/shorter name (Not used much), Example: ''Dear PaLsian Federation. 'PaLsia: '''Formal, usually used in lists and by the citizens, also used when talking about the nation. Example: ''PaLsia's Capital is Qbec. 'PaLs: '''This is forbidden for anyone outside of PaLsia, only used within the country very rarely, it is also the name of their national eSports Team. Example: ''Im going to join the PaLs discord voice chat tonight. Flags and States Government PaLsia's Governor isn't elected unless the current one is dead or has resigned. Smae has been governing PaLsia since June 1st 2017 and is still governing today. Smae decides if a law is passed or not, accepts things and ext. Palsia was a communist nation until 15/11/17 where the government collapsed for around a week. Since then it has been a Capitalist Federation. The PaLsian Federations Central Government are the Leaders of the PaLsian Union, which is a group of PaLsian Allies or PaLsian autonomous areas to meet up and discuss politics(like the EU). In order to have a functional party in the PaLsian Federation the party must have, a name, Political Method, A logo or flag, a reason to why people should vote for you, and a Leader and Vice Leader of the party. The PaLsian Federation decided to ban fascism and that low class citizens could join a party, if they desire, but not make one as it would cause a lot of hassle towards the government of PaLsia. PaLsia is ruled by the Leader of the Central Government (Smae). This position doesn't change unless Smae Dies or resigns. The political method though changes based on who's party won, and the party leader becomes second in command. Parties Culture PaLsian culture is very unique across the country as it comprises of many former nationalities. Such as Arabic, Eastern European, Asian, North American and British. Some of the main cultural activities enjoyed by everyone though are Hand Tennis, Online Gaming, Bowling and group meetups. The people of the PaLsian Federation enjoy most of these activities. Ranks People are awarded ranks based on their jobs,citizen type,government type, and Role in the Military . '''Yobi: '''A PaLsian way of saying Leader. It is also the nickname of one of Smae's cat. '''Assistant: '''These people are usually assistants of a certain role, Example the Assistant Secretary of Agriculture, or Assistant Yobi of Western Qbec (Not to get confused with The Assistant Yobi) Government Ranks Military Ranks * Yobi Roles are the people who represent their military service in the Central Government. * The Assistants are the people who help the Yobi's or take their position if away. * The General Commanders are the people who command personnel in the Army or Boarder Guard * The General Sea Commanders are the people who command personnel in the Navy or Coast Guard * The General Air Officers are the people who command personnel in the Air Force. * The Generals Decide what to do with their personnel, but must report it to the Central Government before. It is classed as treason if not. * The Assistant Generals help the Generals or take their position if away. * The Trainee Officers are Assistant Generals that have been assigned to train Student Officers. * The Minor Officers Command groups of personnel based on what the Yobi's have said. * The Student Officers are personnel that are in training to become a Minor Officer. There are 3 tiers, 1 being First Class Student, these are people about to become Minor Officers. * Private's are people who serve in the Army and Boarder Guards. There are 3 tiers, and they can proceed into Student Officers if wished. * Pilots are people who serve in the Air Force. There are 3 tiers, and they can proceed into Student Officers if wished. * Sailors are people who server in the Navy and Coast Guard. There are 3 tiers, and they can proceed into Student Officers if wished. Land PaLsia dreams and plans to take over the county of Gloucestershire and the Malvern Hills District in England, UK Map of the states. There is a total of 9 states in PaLsia those being: * The State of Qbyte * Western Qbec (Forest of Dean) * Qbec * Northern Qbec (Cheltenham) * The State of Tewkesbury * The Cotsworld * The State of Stroud * The State of CHFA * The State of Malvern PaLsia also has Overseas territories/States (on their minecraft server) These currently being: * PaLsLand Republic * Iceland Resort * PaLsia Sealand * UPSR (Union PaLsian Socialist Republic) Recognition/Relationships States that PaLsia recognise PaLsia recognises all UN Member states and its observer states. It also recognises the following states: * Kosovo * Western Sahara * Republic of China (Taiwan) * Republic of Somaliland * Free Republic of Liberland * Principality of Sealand * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * Republic of New Rizalia * Republic of Molossia * Despotate of Vlasynia * Bin Bag Alliance * Republic of Istriei * The Federation of Eastern Shores